


First Impressions

by Moonlightsbeam



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D has a sugar daddy, Comfort, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightsbeam/pseuds/Moonlightsbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D is feeling down on his luck and his life feels bleak. But one day he meets this mysterious new person and knows his life won't ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is an au. I know this is not how they actually met. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :>

Why did things always seem to go bad for him. It was like god hated him. Well if he believed in god.

 

He was waiting at the bus stop to get picked up because his car was in the shop and he had no ride. God, he abhorred the bus. It was always full of these gross and creepy people. The bottom of the social ladder of society. Not that he had the right to judge someone else since he did have an addiction to painkillers and was pretty stoned out of his mind like ¾ of the time.

 

The bus pulled up with a squeak and the doors opened. He sucked in a breath and walked in. He was cramped and the air smelled like booze and B.O. The atmosphere of the place seemed to have a strange vibe to it. One that he couldn’t really put his finger onto. He sat in the very back. Fortunately and surprisingly nobody had claimed that spot. He slipped his headphones in to block out all the obnoxious coughing and sniffling. He was just zoning out listening to music and looking out the window feeling like he was in a trance.

 

About 15 minutes later a slender man with olive skin who seemed to be in his thirties sauntered in. He walked around a bit looking for an empty seat 2D assumed but then decided in the end to sit next to 2D much to his dismay. The man smelled like sweat and… pickles? That was weird. There were plenty of seats open elsewhere on the bus. He didn’t know why he had to sit next to him of all people.

 

After a little while of awkward silence the tanned man spoke to him. “So what are you doing in a dump like this cutie? You don’t seem like the type to ride buses.”

 

"Eh?“ 2D was a little off. Mostly because he didn’t expect to get hit on right now. And he didn’t think this man to be gay either. He wasn’t really giving off the gay vibe. But what really is a gay vibe anyway. He decided to ignore the "cute” thing and answer the man.

 

"Well, m’ cars’ in the shop.”

  
“I see. That is most unfortunate.”

  
“What about you?" 2D prodded. He was really just trying to make small talk since he felt a little uncomfortable.

 

"Oh, well I just got back from a romp and felt too lazy to walk home. Figured I’d take the bus since a stop was nearby.”

 

"Oh…I’m on m’ way to work." 2D wondered if this man even had a job.

 

"Work eh? "How old are you?“

 

"19” 2D stated.

 

2D thought he heard the man say mumble something about “legal” quietly to himself with a grin.“ 2D felt a little on edge and at the moment he wished he would’ve just lied about his age. But he was an idiot of course.

 

“Where do you work?” The man asked curiously.

 

“Uh, the uh, organ emporium.”

 

“Oh.” The man’s face seemed to light up. “So you like music huh?”

 

“I love it.” 2D beamed. “I don’t necessarily like organs, but it’s a job ya know.”

 

“Wow you’re hot and like music.”

  
The man seemed to be getting even closer to him now. Were they almost touching?  
2D started to sweat.

 

"Um, i ‘ave a girlfriend….” He was starting to feel uncomfortable now. “And I’m not gay.”

 

"Im not gay either. I like women too.“

  
2D felt the man’s hand on his leg now and started to panic. He felt like a migraine was coming on and tried not to think about it. Much to 2D’s relief the bus stopped right at that moment and 2D looked at the window practically ecstatic that it was his stop. The bus ride felt like it was taking way too long. 2D shot up abruptly, not wasting any time.

  
"Well my stop’s here so I ‘ave to get going." He said this almost too happily.

  
"Alright, take care mate."

 

Murdoc seemed a little disappointed or was that 2D's imagination. The blue haired man scattered off not looking back.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Today work was boring just like any other day. 2D was dusting off some keyboard. His manager told him to just clean since there wasn’t much else to do and it was a pretty

slow day business wise. His eyelids were drooping. "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late playing games." Just then 2D's phone vibrated and he reached for it in his pocket

lazily. He figured it was either his mom or his girlfriend. The only two people who texted him really. But much to his surprise it was some random number he had never seen

before. He was kind of nervous. He carefully read the message.

 

 

"Hey pretty boy. How's work?"

 

 

2D's heart began racing. Could it have been the man from the bus this morning? How did he get my number? Why is he texting me? What could he want?

  
2D was a little unnerved but it didn't seem like the older man meant any harm. I mean, he was a little too forward but didn't seem like a bad guy. And 2D hated to admit but he

liked the attention.

  
He texted back.

 

 

"Who is this?"

 

 

A couple seconds of waiting later and his phone vibrated again.

 

 

  
"My apologies. I don't believe I ever properly introduced myself. I’m Murdoc Niccals. But you can call me Mudz if ya like. It’s what my friends call me. We met on the bus this

morning."

 

 

 

Why did 2D have a feeling it was him. 2D responded back.

 

 

"How did you get my number?"

 

 

"The details dont matter. Anyway whats your name?"

 

 

2d frowned slightly. This guy seemed pretty bold. But he texted back regardless.

 

 

“2D”

 

 

“2D? That’s an interesting name. A nickname?”

 

 

“Yep.”

 

They texted back and forth for a quite a long while and 2D would be lying if he said he hadn’t been enjoying himself. And at least it was making work go by faster. They talked

about music and 2D learned that Murdoc played the guitar and that they liked a lot of the same bands. The actually found that they had a lot on common.

  
Finally Murdoc got a little serious.

 

 

“Look, I’m sorry if I came off a little weird when we met. But you seem cool. I want to get to know you. I hope I don’t scare you.”

 

 

2D chuckled softly to himself and typed, his fist propping his head up.

 

 

“You don’t. Don’t worry.”

 

  
It was almost like 2D could sense Murdoc’s happiness from his phone.

 

 

  
“Great. Well I gtg ill ttyl :^)” was Murdoc’s last text to him.

 

 

 

2D grinned at the emoji. It was kind of cute.

  
The blue haired man stuffed his phone in his pocket but not before taking a quick look at the time and realizing he only had like 30 minutes left of work. Whistling, he continued to dust where he left off.

 

This guy was a little strange but 2D figured he was okay. And he had made a friend.

 

 

  
Maybe things were finally going better for him.


	2. You're History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc takes 2D on a date.

That night 2D was lying in his bed wide awake. He got up, fluffed his pillows and lied back down. He was afraid to look at the time. How long had he’d been lying in bed waiting for sleep to come. He reluctantly grabbed his phone that was beside him and glanced at it.

 

4:30

 

Great, thought 2D. He had been lying in his bed for 2 more hours.

Last night he had stayed up late playing games when he probably should have been sleeping and tonight he was actually tired and couldn’t sleep. His sleep schedule was so fucked up. No wonder he was always falling asleep during work.

He sighed loudly and figured he was not going to be able to sleep so he decided to just get up and start his day. He walked downstairs still in his pajamas and put on a cup of coffee. Today is going to suck, he thought to himself.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Later at work the blue haired man was cleaning off the keyboards again. He seemed to be cleaning a lot here lately.

The peaceful atmosphere of the place was unfortunately interrupted when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. Instinctively he turned and lunged at the attacker but then the said person grabbed his wrists holding him back.

He almost lost his balance when he realized who the person was. It was Murdoc.

“W-wot are you doing here? Are you stalking me now?”

“I just checked all the organ emporiums in this city…cause I wanted to see you.” Murdoc said his lips curling.

 

“What–?”

 

"Let’s play hookie.” Murdoc said with an evil grin.

 

2D blinked. _Really, the audacity of this man_ , he thought.

 

“I can’t Murdoc.” “I won’t be able to pay rent.”

 

Murdoc wrapped his arms around his friend, swiped his hand in his pocket and swiftly slipped $1,000 in cash into 2D’s hand.

2D looked down at his hand in shock at the amount of money.

 

“Murdoc I can’t accept this!!”

 

The brunette man put two fingers to the younger man’s lips. "Shhh, what are friends for?” He said with a devious grin.

 

“I can’t take your money. It’s too much.”

 

The taller man felt bad for some reason. He always felt awkward when someone would give him something and also felt like he didn’t deserve things.

 

“Relax babe.” “I have more where that came from.” He winked while saying the last word.

 

2D frowned when he called him that name. He sighed audibly. Should he be worried where that money came from? He didn’t know what this strange man did for a living and now his was just giving him money. 2D didn’t want this possibly dirty money.

 

“So are we getting out of here or not?”

 

“I guess s–” He was grabbed forcibly by the arm and dragged out of the store before he could even finish his sentence. Luckily his boss was nowhere nearby.

 

“Great cause I know this place you’re gonna love.”

 

The older man dragged the blue haired man out to his car. And wow 2D was shocked to see what a nice car it was. It was a jet black Lamborghini. 2D wondered if it cost more than he would ever make in his life. Well if he had just given him a thousand dollars in cash without even thinking twice then he must have a nice car right?

 

“Buckle up pretty boy.” Murdoc said devilishly as he and 2D slipped into the really expensive car.

 

“Um I have a name.” 2D pouted and was starting to get annoyed with the pet names. Who did this guy think he was?

 

Murdoc didn’t even respond to that.

 

“How did you get such a nice car?” he questioned abruptly.

 

“Maybe when you’re my age you’ll have a car just like this.”

 

2D slouched down in his seat and spoke in a quiet voice. “Doubt it.”

 

Murdoc grinned and chuckled softly and 2D put on his seat belt hesitantly.

 

“Where are we going anyway?” 2D seemed a little nervous but at the same time was pretty curious.

 

“Can it with all the questions! You’ll see.”

 

The blue haired man pouted and looked out the window. “Sorry.”

 

They drove for what seemed like an hour and 2D was a little anxious.

The ride was mostly silent except for the radio. They didn’t speak much.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me where we’re going?” He snapped.

He was getting frustrated. He secretly wondered if the older man was going to kidnap him.

 

“Patience love, we’re almost there.”

 

Enough with the pet names, 2D thought to himself again.

Finally Murdoc pulled up next to this old run down building.

They had arrived at this very baron and desolate looking place. It was what looked like the remnants of an old concert hall.

 

2D’s mouth opened in shock. “Um…where are we?”

 

Both men got out of the car, Murdoc slamming his door a little too hard, and walked closer to get a better look.

 

“It’s this cities very first concert hall.” He drawled. “It’s been here since the 1600’s.

 

“Wow Murdoc. This is so cool!” 2D beamed. The younger man went running to get a closer look.

 

“How do you know about this place?”

 

Murdoc just smirked. “I am very knowledgeable about a lot of things.”

 

They stood in silence for a while just staring at the historic place.

 

2D imaged all that had gone on here…people enjoying the music just hanging out, having the time of their lives. Wow, he couldn’t believe how old this place was. It was crazy. It made him imagine how old this world really is and how many just ordinary regular people have lived their lives before him and how many people would live their lives after he was long dead and his bones were deteriorating in the ground… the ground billions of people before him had tread.

2D was lost in his thoughts and it was very quiet until he realized how long it had been and decided to speak up and break the awkward silence.

 

“Thanks for taking me here.”

 

 

“No problem.” Murdoc smiled slightly, a glint in his eye.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

It was getting late so they decided that their day should come to an end. The car ride back was very relaxing. Why did it always feel better on the way back? Maybe it was because he was less anxious.

By this time the sky was an obsidian, pitch black shade. He couldn’t believe he’d been gone the whole day. It really didn’t seem like that long to him. He always loved cars rides back at night. They seemed like the most resting things ever. 2D’s lack of sleep from the past two days was finally getting the best of him. He felt himself slip into a peaceful sleep.

Murdoc noticed that 2D hadn’t moved or talked in a while and glanced over to check on him. He had fallen asleep. He looked so pretty like this. The rhythmic rise and fall of the younger man’s chest, his lips slightly parted and the little bit of his sky blue hair that fell into his face. He looked like an angel. Murdoc didn’t think that he had ever seen anything so beautiful.

 

 

They pulled to 2D’s apartment complex and were saying their goodbyes.

 

“I had a great night Murdoc.” 2D said as he opened the car door, but just as 2D was leaving he felt the man grab his arm rather roughly and he froze in his tracks slightly scared. He looked back at the other in shock.

 

“So I do all that shit for you and I get nothing in return?”

 

2D was terrified. He didn’t know how to respond to this question. Hadn’t they just hung out as friends? What did Murdoc mean?

 

“Stop being such a cock tease and show me what that pretty mouth can do.”

 

2D struggled to break out of the man’s rough grasp but even though he was taller than him the man was surprisingly strong.

 

“W-wot are you doing?” 2D stuttered.

 

Finally he broke free, panting and running as fast and he could to his apartment unlocking the door and pulling it open.

 

Great now this crazy man knew where he lived. How could he have been so stupid and trusting. He should have just ignored the anonymous text he got in the first place like he usually does when he gets random texts but for some reason he was compelled to reply.

He slumped to the floor putting his hands over his face.

 

 

“Why am I such an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc is finally showing his true colors huh? Hope this wasn't too boring. Next chapter will be way better. Promise.


	3. It's Not Easy

A few weeks had passed and 2D was nervous to go out at all. He went to his job and then came home every day. Too afraid he’d see the man on the street or something. He was especially nervous at his job since the guy knew where he worked. A customer would come up behind him and startle him sometimes and he would jump because he was always on edge and always expecting it to be you know who behind him.

 

One unusually quiet day 2D heard a knocking at his door. He immediately jumped in his seat. So many thoughts went through his mind. Was it him? What should he do? Should he open the door? Should he act like no one’s home?

 

He got up slowly walking up to the door carefully and looked through the little eyehole on his door. His luck _was_ the worst it seemed. Sure enough there he was. The dark haired man was standing outside 2Ds door. He looked, 2D thought, like he had actually spent some time making an effort to look presentable today. 2D had noticed days before how shaggy the man usually appeared, although it didn’t really bother him too much, he figured it was just part of the man’s personal style or something.

 

He could hear him talking from outside the door.

“Stuart, I just want to talk. I want to apologize.”

 

Wow, he actually called him by his full name. No one really called 2D that. It was a long forgotten name, a name that didn’t even seem real to him now. He knows Murdoc hasn’t really known him for that long but still. He must be serious...right?

 

2D pondered letting him in for a few moments, but eventually in the end he guessed nothing too bad could happen. Man, he trusted people too much. It would be the death of him.

But he decided he sounded pretty genuine so 2D would let him in.

 

 

Very carefully he unlocked the door.

 

 

The older man walked slowly in and stood just inside the hallway rubbing his arm.

“Look…I’m really sorry.”

2D’s heart was thumping so loud in his ears he sort of worried if Murdoc could hear it himself. Trying to calm himself down him took some deep breaths.

The older man was looking straight ahead not even making eye contact with him.

Was he…nervous?

“I…” He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"I’m not the best with interacting with other people.”

“I’ll admit they way I acted was _terribly_ rude. I think I was having a moment.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, 2D’s restless heart beating very aware to him.

 

“….can we sit down?” was all the man said after about 2 minutes of awkward silence. 2D nodded and they sat down on his couch.

“I think there’s something you need to know about.”

2D just stared at the man, finally calming down a bit. He thought he was going to have a panic attack earlier. It was a relief to himself that he was becoming more calm.

Murdoc, not before sighing loudly, then told 2D all about his abusive father and why he acted the way he did and Murdoc was so angry now how his father had affected his life so much. He always told himself he wouldn’t turn into that monster and unfortunately now he could see a little of his father in himself.

 

There was silence again for a few ungainly minutes.

 

“I really like you.” Murdoc repeated again the same thing he said the first day they started talking.

When 2D heard those words he felt a twinge of guilt for being so scared of the man. He had had a hard life and it seemed his dad had been the worst, really affecting his social skills.

"Well since you’re here do you want to watch a movie or something?” You don’t have to leave right away…“A blush formed on 2D cheeks and made his face a bright cherry red as he spoke.

 

He still didn’t really know if he should trust this man but for some reason he was feeling closer him after that whole story. After all he had told him one of his deepest secrets. As proud as the man seemed it must’ve taken some real courage to talk about his upbringing. Most people, he figured, would keep that kind of stuffed locked up tightly. 2D felt so elated knowing that he could confide in him and it made him feel things.

He was so into the story that he just noticed how close they were sitting. Had they been sitting this close the whole time? Knowing Murdoc he must have scooted closer to him while they were talking without 2D noticing. _He is so sneaky_ , thought 2D.

 

2D decided he should make a suggestion for the movie.

“Do you like zombie movies?”

 

The brunette leaned back into the couch and pushed his arms behind his head relaxing.

“Not necessarily.”

 

“Oh.” 2D hung his head a little.

 

“But if you want to watch one we can. I just like spending time with you.”

 

As soon as those words left the man’s mouth 2D blushed.

 

2D was surprised at how comfortable he felt around Murdoc. Just thirty minutes ago he was terrified to even run into the guy. Even thought he had a bit of a scare with the man the last time they hung out he now felt extremely comfortable around him just like he had before, like they had known each other a long time.

This whole thing was, for lack of a better word, bizarre. 2D knew he shouldn’t be letting this person he barely even knew hang out with him in his home. He felt like their ‘friendship’ was a very strange thing because in some ways they were the same but in other ways they were very different plus the guy was way older than him and he had never really had a friend that much older than him. He was starting to feel this stirring sensation in his stomach that was unusual to him but he ignored it.

 

2D walked up to his blue-ray player and popped in Dawn of the Dead, then sat back down on the couch in one swift movement. He had seen this movie like 50 times but it never stopped being enjoyable to him. In fact, he’s pretty sure he’d seen every zombie movie that had ever been made. Did he have a problem? Maybe, but that wouldn’t stop him. He loved his zombie movies.

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen this movie Murdoc. It’s so great.”

The older man huffed. “I haven’t seen a lot of movies.”

“Hehe, s’okay.”

 

A few minutes into the movie 2D felt Murdoc slide his arm behind his head. Surprisingly enough he didn’t stop the raven haired man.

Murdoc, much to 2D’s surprise, had actually seemed a little nervous. 2D guessed he just didn’t want to mess anything up again, but his tense looking shoulders relaxed a bit and he seemed to calm down when the younger man didn’t show any signs of resistance. They sat watching the movie, enjoying each other’s company. 2D had found himself being pulled down to rest his head on Murdoc’s shoulder and he didn’t resist. So now the older man had his arm wrapped around his back and shoulder and 2D just relaxed into the man’s touch, he noticed that he smelled like musk and expensive cologne.

He sort of chuckled to himself in his head. He didn’t expect the man to be a cuddler.

He seemed like such a hard-ass.

2D felt a slight sensation on his head and glancing sideways from under his azure hair was Murdoc’s arms extended, his hand combing through 2D’s azure locks. 2D could almost purr contented. This felt really nice. No girls had ever done this to him before.

 

The movie flew by too fast while Murdoc continued his caressing, playing with his hair and also rubbing his back. 2D had almost fallen asleep it felt so nice.

 

When the credits rolled Murdoc stopped messing with 2D’s hair suddenly, and pulled his arm out away from behind 2D’s head, the younger man almost whining from the loss of contact.

“Well, I guess the movies over.”

To 2D’s surprise Murdoc instantly got up, grabbing his jacket, sliding it on in one complete movement and started towards the door. 2D watched him a little disappointed. He was practically pouting. He didn’t waste any time.

Was he just going to leave? 2D didn’t want to admit he enjoyed the affectionate touches. It was nice to feel wanted. And he was feeling really comfortable, with the man and just in general if he was honest.

 

“Do you have to leave…?”

 

At his words the older man stopped in his tracks, pausing for a brief second.

 

 

“I don’t have to.”

 

 

 

So he stayed a little while longer and they just talked and watched T.V. together enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know there will be drug use in the next chapter so be aware, but nothing too serious.   
> Happy October btw<3 I love fall  
> And also it is a special someone's birthday this month c:


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend some time together.

In the days that passed they started hanging out a lot.

 

The two boys were just relaxing, the cool wind of a newly autumn chilling them a bit, nipping at their noses and cheeks. It was a very nice day and they were just relaxing outside of Murdoc’s place listening to some music. His house was _huge_ just as 2D had expected, but it was also a little creepy. Apparently this house was home to a lot of paranormal entities and Murdoc swore he’d even seen a werewolf just outside of the gates before. 2D wished he could have seen it. Murdoc says to him that if he started to come over a lot he would be able to see a lot of crazy things. 2D thinks to himself that this is just another sly way to get him to hang more often.

The colors on the trees were a beautiful array of reds, oranges, and yellow.

 

“Hey.”

 

The azure haired man glanced at the other through his fringe.

 

“Yea?”

 

“You wanna get high?”

 

2D chuckled softly. He didn’t expect to hear that come out of the older man’s mouth just then but was not disappointed. “Sure.”

 

The raven haired man pulled out a dime bag of weed from his leather jacket’s pocket.

Of course Murdoc had been prepared. He had probably been planning to get fucked up the whole time. He brought his gothic looking bowl with him for them to share. It was just a black bowl with a white skull on it with the words: “Die High”. 2D chuckled to himself softly and Murdoc grinned apparently appreciative of his younger friend’s approval.

They lit up and started to talk about a lot of stuff.

 

~*~

 

 

“Here take this.” Murdoc handed him a oval blue and white pill.

“What is it?” 2d asked warily.

 

“Gives you the best buzz when you’re high. I always take it when I smoke.”

2D noticed that Murdoc didn’t tell him the name of the drug but decided not to ask again because he probably wouldn’t tell him anyway.

 

2D looked at the blue and white pill anxiously but without any second thoughts he popped it into his mouth. Years of popping painkillers and other drugs making h accustomed to taking pills bone dry.

 

~*~

 

“Do you ever think about how crazy it is we exist? Like we’re just here…living…existing. Like I know some people believe in God, but I think we’re just here because a bunch of crazy forces of nature and etcetera came together in such a precise way. I’m sorry I’m rambling it must be the bud bit yea its fascinating to me. He took a puff of his cigarette he was smoking. They were both pretty blazed and talking about random things.

 

"I feel ya.” Murdoc was leaning back his arms crossed behind his head very relaxed looking. I’m a Satanist and yea, it is crazy.“

 

I don’t mean to seem ignorant but what is that exactly? Do you actually worship Satan or is it like paganism?”

 

“I worship Satan.” Was all that came out of the man’s mouth, his gaze blank and emotionless.

 

2D just moved his lips in a quiet “oh” and decided it was best he drop the conversation before it got weird.

 

“I believe in Satan but not God. Too much evil in the world for him to exist.”

 

2D decided that didn’t make a lick of sense but just figured he’d stay quiet and not argue with the man. Whenever he tried to argue he would always end up losing anyway.

 

It was getting late and almost so dark that they couldn’t see anything at all except for the glowing outlines of the trees that the moon caused.

 

2D sighed. “Man, I wish I didn’t have to work tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t go then, if you don’t want to.”

 

2D furrowed his brows. “I told you, I have to make sure I can pay rent. “

 

The older man was silent for a while taking a draw from his cigarette.

 

"If you’re struggling with money so much then why don’t you just move back in with your parents? You’re still young.”

 

2d made a sour face at those words.

 

“Uh no.” “Not gonna happen.”

 

“Hehe.” Im just joking you dullard.“

 

2D pouted. Was he?

 

"Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

 

He took a long drag off his cigarette and paused.

 

“You should live with me.”

 

“Um….”

 

Was he joking again?

 

 

Murdoc ran his fingers once through 2D’s hair to push the blue locks that had fallen into his face from his eyes and to him it seemed very intimate but 2D brushes it off as a friendly gesture. The guy seemed very touchy feely anyway so 2D figured he just did this kind of stuff with everyone.

 

They didn’t know how much time had passed. Time seemed to melt together.

 

Murdoc mentions some very strange things. Torturing animals, stealing things, (so he was a theif, 2D knew it) doing very specific things to humans. 2D learned he had set people on fire before, just to spite them. They had survived he made sure to say but he had left them with 3rd degree burns. A cold, hard feeling settled in his stomach as he heard this. First he found out the older man worshipped Satan now this?

 

In this very raw state they were in 2D felt like Murdoc was being completely honest with him and really, it scared him. He feared the older man, the things he had done in his seemingly long life before 2D, before 2D was even born.

He was bad for him. He knew it, but somehow didn’t care.

 

Murdoc’s hand came to rest on 2D’s cheek softly, caressing it with his thumb.

Before 2D’s brain could even process what was happening the brunette’s warm lips were on his own and his breath hitched in his chest. His shoulder’s tensed up at the unexpected endeavor.

 

“His heart was beating fast, maybe it was the drugs, but this felt good…it felt right…he felt warm and content.

He leaned into the kiss. Murdoc’s mouth was hot and wet, their tongues sliding against each other’s. He felt himself relax into the kiss.

Was this actually happening? The younger man felt like he was in a dream.

Murdoc’s arms slid down to his hips and pressed tightly around his lower back pulling him closer to him.

The older man reached for his zipper and unzipped. 2D’s brain felt like cotton but he resisted the man’s advances.

He pulled away from their hot make out session and tried dispel the heat growing in his lower regions.

“Wait...Murdoc… no…”

 

The man just blinked, staring at 2D, awaiting his words.

 

“I just...”

The older man looked away slightly not meeting 2D’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t mean to go that far.”

 

2D felt a little bad and tried to fix what just happened.

“No no no, _I’m_ sorry, It’s just…”

2D’s head felt so messed up. He was so drugged up he didn’t really know what was going on or what he was feeling. Why did this feel like something he wanted to happen? He was straight…wasn’t he? But he did really enjoy this guy’s attention. He always had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach about this man but he always just assumed it was just the kind of air that the man gave off. Now he knew what the guy was like.

 

Murdoc’s gruffy voice cut his thoughts short. “I’m just really attracted to you.”

He gave a squeeze to 2D’s thigh.

 

He knew he probably shouldn’t get involved with this dangerous man…but 2D was a dumb 19 year old.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first I wasn't going to write any smut but I've now decided the next chapter will have some :^)


	5. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D and Murdoc have some fun.

Everything the past few moments were a blur and before he knew it 2D was in Murdoc’s bed. 2D really didn’t know why he was feeling so nervous. He usually was pretty confident when it came to being, well, intimate with someone. But he didn’t feel so in control this time.

The older man took 2D into his arms rather roughly, sticking his nose into the younger man’s neck just above his clavicle and breathed in deeply, placing light kisses on his ivory neck and jaw. Murdoc took some small nibbles down 2D’s shoulder and licked with his long tongue down his soft neck. The younger man shivered, feeling goosebumps prickle his skin. Murdoc slid his hand up 2D’s shirt and took a nipple in his hand and softy rubbed it. 2D moaned quietly and the Satanist found himself really enjoying this. Damn this kid was turning him all kinds of on, Murdoc thought. The little moans and sighs he made were perfect. Murdoc nuzzles into 2D’s neck giving him tender kisses. 2D was starting to feel a little hot. The blue haired man felt a warmth run all the way down to his lower regions. He felt a twinge in his cock and his pants felt tight. His face was flushed but he didn’t want the older man to know that he was enjoying this…very much so. His breathing began to quicken. He tried to inconspicuously move his hand down to palm at his rapidly hardening cock.

 

Murdoc, noticing this pulled down 2D’s underwear, his cock springing free, and took the man’s full erect member in his hand spreading the precum around the younger man’s head. He gave the hard cock a few pumps and heard soft moans from the other getting Murdoc harder. The soft but sultry moans from the man made Murdoc’s dick twitch. He continued to pump the younger man’s length, adding his own saliva to it, while continuing to lick the blushing man’s neck. His face was flushed and little moaning sounds continue to come from him. He looked to be in pure ecstasy. "What a dirty boy.” Murdoc cooed. “You like it, huh~”

 

The Satanist pulled down the blue haired man’s pants and cupped his ass, squeezing his cheek a little. “Aaaaah–” 2D sighed, drugged with desire. Murdoc inserted a finger inside 2D’s hot and wet entrance and the other jerked a little at the sudden insertion but then moaned. “What a good boy...so turned on for me.” He was fingering the man while he also pumped his stiff cock in the other hand “aa- aah aaaaa~~” 2D’s moans were making Murdoc crazy. His dick was rock hard. His cock screamed for friction but he wanted to make the younger man feel good. He could jerk off later.

 

As Murdoc continued his ministrations the blue haired man felt the hot feeling of orgasm brewing in his abdomen. He wanted to cum. he needed to. His mind went blank in sweet bliss of orgasm for a second as he blew his load all over the bed sheets and Murdoc’s hand. Murdoc licked some of it relishing the flavor then put the rest to 2D’s mouth and made the reluctant man lick the rest up, his face contorting from the taste. 2D with no more energy in his body slouched down against Murdoc his eyes drooping. He was kind of embarrassed that he didn’t last very long but it had been a while since he’d had anyone touch him besides himself. “Sorry…” The younger man said, looking at the now semen covered sheets. “Don’t worry about it bluebird. I’ll take care of it.” Murdoc said in a surprisingly sweet voice. 2D almost thought he was imagining the tone.

 The raven haired man laid down beside 2D a cocky look on his face, 2D paying no mind.

 

Murdoc held 2D for a while and would occasionally caress his cheek softly.

Not before long the younger man had fallen asleep against Murdoc and was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling evenly with each breath. Murdoc smiled. _He’s so pretty when he sleeps._

 

 

~*~

 

 

2D woke up slowly feeling disoriented.

“Where am I?” Was his first thought as he rubbed his eyes awake.

His high had unfortunately worn off and his head was aching.

Suddenly he remembered what had happened last night. _Oh my god did that really happen?_ He thought to himself.

Glancing over next to him the bed was empty. His stomach dropped at first until he realized that why would the man up and leave him after their little escapade? This was his house.

He pushed his aqua bangs out of his sleep laden eyes.

 

It wasn’t until a delicious smell wafted into his room and 2D just realized how very hungry he was.

 

Murdoc was cooking something. Pancakes?

 

He saw that he had left his phone on the nightstand beside him and grabbed the device unlocking it and anxiously checking the time. A heavy feeling settled in his stomach when his tired brain registered the time.

“Oh no I’m late for work!!!”

The azure haired man panicked as he swung his lanky legs off the bed and tried to get his stuff together before he had to do the walk of shame. This was when he had realized he was still wearing his clothes from last night. He just needed his shoes.

 

He really wanted those pancakes but he didn’t have time.

 

The older man walked in as soon as he heard movement from the other room.

 

“Hello my little sleeping beauty. Did you rest well?” He purred, his voice had a sultry sound to it.

 

Looking at the brunette now after remembering the events of the night before caused a scarlet blush to rise to 2D’s face. The older man noticed how bashful the other seemed and pulled a sly smile across his face.

 

"You not gonna stay for breakfast, love?”

 

2D frowning said, “I told you I had to work today. I fell asleep by accident, ugh.”

 

The older man sauntered up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the flustered man’s neck tenderly. He was shorter and it was almost hard for him to reach. Somehow 2D found this endearing.

 

“You’re a bad influence on me.” 2D finally said after realizing Murdoc wasn’t going to respond to what he just said.

 

The Satanist just chuckled.

 

“Then why are you here?~”

 

2D was silent. He couldn’t find the words to say.

 

“At least stay for breakfast.” He brought his thin lips into a pout. “Please?“

 

 

2D still felt embarrassed with the whole thing. I mean, It’s not like they had sex or anything but what they did was pretty intimate, at least for 2D it was, and plus he had never had a guy do that kind of stuff to him.

 

Rubbing his arm he said, “I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so embarrassing to write x.x


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

The smell of coffee and syrup hung in the air. It was a rather relaxing atmosphere.   
The two boys sat on either side of the table stuffing their mouths with pancakes.  
They both ate breakfast together and talked.

After a few minutes of silence Murdoc finished chewing his mouthful of pancakes and put his fork down.  
“So there’s this party I got invited to and I want you to come.” He stated nonchalantly.

2D swallowed the piece of food he was chewing on and raised his brow.  
“Alright…I guess it couldn’t hurt to go.” He hadn’t been to a real party in a while. Unless you counted the little get together him and his cousins had that involved all 6 of them sitting around drinking beer while watching T.V., but even that was months ago. Work had taken up most of his free time lately. Being an adult was hard.

Murdoc looked like he wanted to smile but held it in like he was trying not to appear too happy.

“Cool.” Is all he said to that.

Murdoc noticed that 2D looked at his phone and then noticed him shove his food into his mouth a little faster than before like he was trying to quickly finish up his last bites of food and get up from the table so he could leave.

Murdoc had to try to think of something fast to get him to stay.

“Ya know…since you’re already late we could spend some more time together~”  
He tried to put on a sweet voice, and at the same time to not sound too needy. As much as Murdoc didn’t want to admit it he didn’t want the blue haired man to leave just yet.

“No, I don’t thin—“   
2D wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Murdoc’s hands were on him already touching him all over.  
Murdoc was up from the table in a flash as he grabbed 2D and forcefully pulled him up so he could slip arms around his waist and touch him more. Without 2D even being able to process anything else the man’s hot, wet mouth was on his tasting entirely too sweet of syrup. 2D couldn’t really complain. The man did know what he was doing and he always made him feel so good. He kind of wondered how he got to be so experienced. 2D shook that creeping thought from his mind. He didn’t really want to know how many people Murdoc had been with.  
He continued to tease 2D, licking up his ear and causing him to shiver slightly.  
He could tell 2D was putty in his hands.

“Um…okay.” 2D was having problems thinking with Murdoc’s tongue in his ear.

They continued to kiss and caress each other and 2D found himself on Murdoc’s bed again.

“Haha are you always this horny?” 2D was giggling because of the other man’s sweet kisses.   
“Just with you baby. You’re so pretty.”  
“Stop.” 2D said blushing a little.   
“You are. I wouldn’t lie to you.”   
2D pondered for a moment if he could believe that comment, the Murdoc lying thing. 

Before 2D knew it his shirt was off and Murdoc was trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. Murdoc, sucking tenderly on the pale ivory of 2D’s neck and nibbling his ears caused the younger to sigh contently.

 

They continued to kiss for a little bit until Murdoc’s phone started ringing.

 

“Sorry babe I gotta take this.”

Murdoc walked into the other room so no one would hear him but 2D was curious. What could be so important that he couldn’t wait until they were done kissing to answer and why didn’t he want 2D hear?

Lifting himself quietly off the bed, so the other wouldn’t hear the thing creaking, the aqua haired man put his ear to the door and tried to listen in. Fortunately he found that he could hear everything.

To 2D the phone call sounded kind of suspicious. Murdoc seemed to lose his cool a little when he looked at the caller ID earlier.

After about 5 minutes the older man walked back into the room.

“Who was that?” inquired 2D, his tone of voice very blunt and no nonsense.

Murdoc answered casually. “Oh, just a friend.” He didn’t even seem phased.  
Damn he was always so smooth. 2D himself was a terrible liar. He knew this, but this guy had definitely had practice.

“So where were we?” He put on his seductive face. He really wasted no time and grabbed the younger by his waist almost knocking him off balance.   
2D scrunched his face up a little. He was totally not in the mood anymore.

“Actually I think it’d be better if I’m not too late to work today. Don’t want my boss to get pissed.”  
Murdoc actually looked a little hurt but that expression was quickly wiped off his face. He never let other people see his emotions, unlike 2D who practically wore his on his sleeves.   
With a rather graceful movement the older man reached into his pocket and took out his wallet flipping through it.  
He swiftly handed 2D another big wad of bills winking. This just made 2D more suspicious and on edge.

“No. I’m not taking your money again.”  
The older man didn’t even listen to 2D. He just grabbed his hand and shoved the money into it. 

“Why are you giving me this…?” was all he could say.

2D looked away trying to hide his face beneath his bangs. He really didn’t like accepting money from this guy. He was a very independent person and having someone just giving him money made him feel insecure. He could take care of himself and he liked making his own money. He didn’t need anyone’s help.  
Murdoc looked unphased.

“Look Miss Independent just take the money. I’m being nice. But I want you to have it. I’ve had years to save up. You haven’t.”

2D eyed the money for a moment but then sighed and grabbed the bills and put them in his pocket. He would definitely regret this.

“That’s a good boy.” The older man said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I wish someone could just give me money :p


	7. Just Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to a party.

It was the day of the party and 2D was getting dressed. He riffled through his drawers to find something that would look cool. He wanted to go for sort of a punk look but also something with sort of a rave vibe since he assumed that was the kind of party they were going to. The azure haired man grabbed a cheetah print tee shirt then walking over to his closet he finally decided to throw on his black jean jacket since it was getting colder.

 

Hmmm this isn’t too much of a rave outfit. He looked through his drawers finding a bright neon yellow spike bracelet and slipped it on.

 

“Perfect.” He smiled looking over himself in the mirror.

 

Bored and feeling antsy he lay down on his bed. He was just staring at his ceiling studying the popcorn texture thoughtlessly for a while not knowing what else to do. Murdoc was late.

 

After what seemed like about 20 minutes there was a ringing at the door. Hoisting himself off his bed he made his way to the door pulling it open.

Murdoc was standing with a smirking smile on his face. He was dressed in all black with his inverted cross necklace dangling just below his mesh v neck and he had on black and neon green trip pants.

 

“You look hot.” The older man stated, a hint of lust apparent in his voice.

 

2D blushed and kept silent.

 

“So you ready?”

 

 

~*~

 

The loud pounding of the speakers left 2D wincing. He felt like his ears were going bleed or fall off. Whichever was worse.

 

The speakers were so loud the whole place was literally shaking.

 

2D was surprised at how big the guy’s house was. Murdoc sure knew some interesting people.

 

The people at this party were so scantily clad 2D felt like he was extremely overdressed. He had on a tee shirt, jeans, and his jacket still. Some people here looked like they were straight up in their underwear. A lot of the girls were practically naked. It was very distracting.

 

Murdoc apparently caught 2D’s lingering gaze.

“These slutty broads. They’re just asking to get sexually harassed.” There was a strange tone to his voice.

Did he seem jealous?

 

2D tried to force a smile and go along with what Murdoc said as to not make him mad.

“Uh yea, what sluts.”

 

 

They stood there awkwardly for a while and Murdoc was surprisingly silent but finally he spoke.

 

“So you want to dance?” He asked.

 

 

“Well, I’m not the best dancer.” 2D looked down at his bracelet he was playing with absentmindedly.

 

He felt embarrassed to even be here. He’d never really gone to parties like this, just small get togethers with friends. This house was huge and there had to have been like at least a thousand people here.

 

“Don’t worry. Just follow my lead.”

2D weighed his options then decided _why not_ so they danced for a little while. 2D was dancing kind of awkwardly while Murdoc definitely showed more mastery.

 

The Satanist held him close and almost tenderly. As tenderly as one could possibly hold someone while at a rave 2D supposed. The man wasted no time in rolling his hips against 2D ass. The older man wrapped his arms around the younger and ran his hands down 2D’s chest from top to bottom. This and the way Murdoc was grinding against 2D had him all hot and bothered. Hell felt the man press a few soft kisses below his hairline causing him to suck in a breath.

The blue haired man was a bit overwhelmed by all this not to mention turned on.

 

 

~*~

 

 

As the night progressed 2D decided he should definitely not have taken those pills Murdoc handed him.

He couldn’t think straight. The music was pounding in his ears and his head felt light. Not to mention he was stumbling around everywhere.

 

The blue haired man felt a hot breath caress his ear giving him goosebumps.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

The younger man’s voice came out a breathy needy whisper.

“Yea.”

 

As the brunette grabbed his prize by the hand to drag him out of the house he was stopped in his tracks by an interfering sound.

 

 

“Oh is this your boy toy Muds?” There was a gruff sound of a man laughing behind them.

 

The guy was massive, probably about 300 pounds at least. He was wearing thug-looking clothing, had on multiple chains and rings and a body full of tattoos. He looked to be straight out of a mafia movie.

2D scrunched his face up in disgust. He might have been smashed but he knew the sound of a wanker when he heard one.

 

Some of the unknown man’s posse sniggered at the comment he made.

 

 

“He’s my lover.”

 

2D had to wonder what Murdoc meant by that. Was he just his boy toy was he stringing him along?

 

2D glanced at Murdoc from beneath his fringe. Murdoc seemed like he was blushing a bit. He couldn’t really read his expression that well though.

 

“Man he’s fine as hell. Let me have a piece.”

 

At that Murdoc growled. He looked super pissed.

 

The older man hadn’t been the nicest, especially in the beginning when they first met, 2D recollects, but now it seemed like he did genuinely care about him and his well-being. Even if he still didn’t know him that well he could at least say that were friends.

The strange man grabbed 2D’s hard rather roughly and continued to laugh. “C’mere pretty.”

“Hey, let me go!” The blue haired man managed to get out. He was none too happy at the rude way the man spoke to him.

That was when an arm connected hard into the bigger man’s gut and knocked the air out of his lungs. “Ooof-!“

2D had half a second to realize it was Murdoc’s arm that had punched him square in the chest. The next second he was on the hard tiled floor nailing into the guy.

 

The younger man just stood there not knowing what to do. He wanted to break them up but they were really going at it and he didn’t want to possibly die or something.

 

“Hey break up it you two!”

 

There was a loud shouting coming from behind them. It was the host of the party, Murdoc’s friend. His face was beet red and he looked so fuming mad that 2D swore he had seen some smoke coming out of his ears, but he chalked it up to him just being too high and he wanted to laugh but decided that would probably be a really _bad thing._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I cut it off here. To be continued:0 Murdoc is such a bad influence on 2D :(  
> Also the book of 2D was released today!!! Did you guys see!!!??!!!!! I cried.


	8. It Hits The Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble ensues.

The next thing they knew they were thrown out of the party, quite literally. 2D had scrapes on his palms where he went sliding against the pavement and Murdoc found out he scuffed his left knee up ripping a hole in his jeans in the process. Mentally swearing he picked himself up from the hard ground and dusted himself off trying to hold onto the little bit of dignity he still had and not showing any weakness from pain. But the younger man looked pretty down and out.

 

Murdoc cursed aloud. The Satanist was hoping this particular man wouldn’t be here at the party, but of course will his luck he had to have shown up. Here he thought he could just have a fun time at his friend’s party with 2D but things never worked out perfectly ever. He had been alive on this planet for long enough to know that things never exactly went the way you planned them so he had learned to mostly go with the flow.

 

The big man picked himself up and towering above the couple spoke in his gruff voice.

 

“Murdoc I’ve given you time to pay me, but it’s been long enough.” The man was fuming mad still. “I do a job for you and you pay me my money. That’s how it works.”

 

“You’ll get it when you get it.” Was all the man said still wincing from the fall.

 

The man shoved a huge sausage finger right on front of Murdoc’s nose.

“Fuck you Murdoc!!!”

“I want my money!!” Even if I have to pry it from your cold dead hands I will get my money!!“

 

His eyes darted around the street and as he saw the large amount of people who were out at the time decided against crushing the Satanist’s skull in since he didn’t want to go to jail tonight.

 

Brushing himself off he left without a word leaving Murdoc quite relieved but at the same time more nervous now. The guy was really serious.

 

Two and two were clicking together in the azure haired man’s brain and he knew now what was going on. He knew who this guy was.

 

Trying to calm his breath and shaky hands he found the strength to open his mouth to speak.

 

 

"The guy from the phone call…That was him.”

 

 

Murdoc stopped dead in his tracks.

Looking at the profile of the man’s face he found it had turned to stone. 2D had figured it out. Fuck, he knew something bad was going to happen tonight. He could feel it in his gut.

 

“Tell me Murdoc.” His face was set in a permanent frown. “Who was that guy?”

 

Murdoc was silent, nervously playing with the hem of his jacket.

 

“I can’t believe this…so you owe him money. I can’t possibly wonder what it could be for, but it couldn’t be good, could it?” His teeth were bared as he said his last words.

 

 

“2D, I…”

 

 

“No.” the younger man lowered his head. “You know what. I don’t want to know.” He couldn’t bear to think it anyway…I’m just an idiot.“

 

And in a very quiet voice almost an inaudible whisper.

 

"I should have never trusted you.”

 

These words must have pierced something awful in Murdoc’s heart because 2D could see the pained expression on the other man’s face. He should have known.

 

“Take me home.” He said solemnly and turned around making his way to Murdoc’s car only almost tripping once. He cursed himself for being stoned while he was trying to make a cool exit and show his anger.

 

 

They drove in silence all the way back home until Murdoc pulled his expensive car into a parking spot in front of 2D’s apartment. It was so eerily quiet this time of night. The only thing you could hear were the faint coos of an owl in the trees behind the complex. Thankfully 2D didn’t live in too bad a neighborhood so it wasn’t scary to be out late at night.

 

The two of them were just sitting in the parking lot not talking. Surprisingly 2D had not gotten up out of the car yet and stormed into his house. He was mad but not so fuming mad apparently since he hadn’t gotten up from his spot yet.

 

 

After some silence the older man spoke up.

 

“2D…I regret it…”

I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life. I didn’t want you to see this side of me cause I like you but I guess it was sort of lying…the fact that I didn’t tell you.”

 

The blue haired man lowered his eyes and crossed his arms.

2D didn’t want to feel this way. He felt so hurt and rejected. He knew Murdoc wasn’t a saint but he couldn’t believe the man would do something like this. Heck, 2D was an angel compared to him and 2D was no angel.

 

 

“2D, I’m sorry I have to tell you something…about me.”

 

 

The older man took a deep breath like it was the last one he would ever take.

 

“It’s true. That man…”

He paused as if he was contemplating even telling 2D anything.

“I owe him money for killing someone for me…and it’s not the first time.”

 

 

In a heartbeat 2D’s fist had connected to the side of Murdoc’s face, the blow almost knocking him over by the sheer force of it.

 

There was silence for a long while.

The two men sat there with their heads down not daring to make a sound.

The air was tense but stale at the same time.

 

Murdoc’s cheek throbbed. A bright, cherry red mark quickly painted his face a reminder of his shame.

 

_Deafening silence._

 

 

“I deserved that.” The brunette put his hand to his throbbing cheek.

 

 

“I know I’m in the wrong and I should have just told you in the first place. It is a bad deal. I’m not going to try to make light of the situation and say it isn’t.” His voice was shaking even though he was trying hard to control his feelings.

 

 

He looked down at his hands in his lap and sighed deeply.

 

 

 

 

_He was such a piece of shit. There’s no way 2D would forgive him this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been almost 2 weeks. I'm so so sorry. I've had a hard time writing this chapter mostly because I've lost inspiration. I'm gonna be wrapping this story up soon so I think next chapter with be the last chapter maybe or maybe one after that. Thank you guys so much for keeping up with this story. It really makes me so happy that you read it and enjoy it. You guys are amazing~
> 
> And to my American readers hang in there. I'm honestly shocked at the outcome of this election. We have to hang in there and be strong. I've been really upset...
> 
>  
> 
> anyways thx sm~


End file.
